We Will Always Be Friends
by phoenix8181
Summary: The world that they now live in is uncertain and unpredictable. Everything has been taken from them. Many have lost their love ones. Many are struggling to survive and make sense of the world around them. Ben Mason and Kym found a friend in each other. This is the story of their friendship and how they find refuge in one another in this cruel world that they are now living.
1. Chapter 1: Friendship

**Chapter 1: Friendship**

**Kym's POV**

People started filling into the cafeteria (well, it's just a large hall with make-shift tables and chairs but I just wanted it to sound normal, like how I have always wished things would be) as I placed a big hot barrel of soup to the side of the counter. As any other days for the past three years, I have been helping around the kitchen during meal times or helping wherever or whenever help or assistants are needed. Just then Julie came from behind me and placed a huge pot of some starchy stuff next to the soup (I am not sure what they were but its edible. We have no reasons to complain. We are just glad that we have food to fill our stomach and a safe-enough place for the time being). When our eyes met, we smiled at one another. Julie just turned 18 last week, one year older than me. She was one of the few whom I got to know when I came to the 2nd Mass not too long after the invasion. Talking or even thinking about the invasion never fails to bring tears to my eyes. But in the past years, those tears have turned to anger. I lost both my parents and younger sister, Amelia, to those skitters.

**[Flashback]**

We have been relocating and hiding with some people but due to the large group, it proved difficult and 'they' finally found us. The skitters tried to kidnap Amelia and I. We heard what they did to the children. They put a harness on their back and control their minds to do the deeds of the aliens. One of the skitters tried to drag me away and I fought with all the strength that a 16 year old in me had and freed myself. I ran over to where Amelia was, hiding behind a wall, sobbing and screaming. Just as I reached her I was thrown down to the hard concrete floor by the skitters. Amelia tried to help me and the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the skitter grabbed onto her and she tried to fight them off and in the midst of it all, she was thrown a few feet away, her body lying motionless. I fought hard to stay conscious but darkness overcame me. When I woke up, I was with the 2nd Mass.

**[End of Flashback]**

'Hey Kym, are you ok?', Julie questioned. I must have been in a daze, which is quite often whenever I think about my family.

'Yeah. I guess so', I quickly snapped back to reality and gave Julie a faint smile. She understands. She lost her younger brother too in the invasion but at least her parents are still with her. I am so glad for her but at times I felt so jealous. I am all alone and I missed my parents and Amelia so much that it hurts.

People in the 2nd Mass started queuing in line to get their lunch. No one ever complaints that we have the same food almost every meal. We were just thankful, I guess. As I began scooping soup into their bowls, I saw a familiar face. Ben Mason, my best friend since I came to 2nd Mass. He was the one who found me in a pool of blood after the skitters' attack. He was on patrol with his older brother, Hal, Maggie and Dai when they found me and some other survivors. When I woke up, he was the first person I saw. I was panic and terrified. I kept asking for my parents and Amelia. I was practically shouting and sobbing uncontrollably that Dr. Anne Glass has to give me sedative to calm me down. Later they told me that myself and some others were the only survivors from that skitters' attack. It took a while for the news to sink in. I started to sob. Ben who was standing next to my bed put his right arm on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. That very moment I felt comforted. I felt that he understood. He took care of me during my recovery period. Although I do not know what problems or worries he was facing at that time, I knew he was burdened because I could see from his eyes. He looked tortured.

**Ben's POV**

The moment I saw Kym, I smiled. It just seemed like yesterday that we met. I am so glad that she has been smiling a lot more. I know it's not easy to lose your love ones but I know she is trying her best not to let it pull her down. She is strong, I know it.

'Hey Ben. Back from your patrol with Hal?,' Kym asked as she scooped some soup into my bowl. She looked up and gave me a faint smile.

'Yup, but my partner today was Anthony, not Hal. Hal is with Maggie,' I said as I moved along the line. She just nod and continued her duty.

'I'll see you later. Ok,' I said I took my bowl and walked over to where Matt, my little brother was sitting with some of his friends and Lourdes.

'Hey Matt. How was school today?' I asked before I ruffled his curly hair and gave a nod to Lourdes and Matt's friends. He has grown so much in the past few years. Dad has even allowed him to hold a gun and fight alongside with us. I felt a pang of sympathy towards him. This is not supposed to be the way of life for him. A 13-year-old boy should be out playing basketball, soccer or video games with his friends, not holding a gun and having to face death. The more I think about it, the more hatred I felt building inside me.

'I hate school. I don't see the point of it but Dad and Anne wanted me to stay in school. I would prefer to just hang out with you guys,' he replied as he poked the food on his plate. How do I explain to my teenager brother that though school does not look promising at the moment, it's the least that we could do for him to retain some normalcy in this dark dark world. Moreover, I know this war will be over one day and I don't want Matt to miss out on his education. Just then Lourdes chipped in.

'School will do you good. Trust me Matt'. I gave her a wink. It's always good to have someone else to talk some senses into my little brother's head. Matt pursed his lips, deep in his own thoughts and then looked up and gave Lourdes a smile.

'I think so. I can't go against all of you who is so adamant about me staying in school,' he said. I really love my brother. He might not like something but he will try to look at things differently. I really wish things would have been different for him, for the rest of us.


	2. Chapter 2: Rooftop

**Chapter 2: Rooftop**

**Kym's POV**

It's almost 9. Dinner was served almost two hours ago and here I am in the kitchen, cleaning up with Julie and some other women. Melissa, a woman in her 30s with a young child started singing a song that I have heard over the radio before the invasion which I have forgotten the name. It was a popular song back then. Those of us, who have heard it before or was familiar with it, started joining in. Those who do not know the wordings or the song just smiled and enjoyed the rare moment of normalcy. We just want to forget our current state momentarily. Just as I was putting away the last bowl on the counter for drying, Ben Mason walked in through the door. He stopped in his track when he saw us ladies swaying and singing and then a shy smile spread across his face. It was such a sweet sight. I hardly see him smile and it warmth my heart. We ladies continued our singing and swaying, and not the least embarrassed. He walked towards to where I was standing and whispered loudly so that I could hear amidst of all the singing.

'Hey. Are you done here? Let's meet at our usual place in 10. Ok?'

'Ok. See you then', I smiled as he walked back to where he came from. He turned his head towards us ladies and gave us a smile before disappearing behind the door.

'He has been smiling a lot lately. That's a good thing', Julie said.

'Yeah. It's so good to see him not so burdened,' I said, my voice trailing off. I really hope it's the truth.

**Ben's POV**

I sat at the rooftop of the building, looking out into the dark and quiet night. I love it here when I am not on night duty or patrol. It gives me some 'me' time and time to think. Just then I heard footsteps from behind. I knew without turning that it was Kym. We meet here every night when I am not on duty. In fact whichever places that the 2nd Mass went to in the past, Kym and I found serenity by just sitting on the rooftop. I discovered that's where she gets her 'me' time too. One night, a month after she was rescued from the skitters' attack I found her on a rooftop of our previous camp. She was in so much hurt and pain, and although she tried to conceal them, I could see it right through her eyes. In some ways, she was hurting as much as I am, in a different way. I somehow knew what and how she was feeling. When she saw me, she stood up quickly and wiped her tears.

'I am sorry. I didn't know there would be anyone here', she said and started walking away. I do not know what or why, I grabbed her right arm.

'Stay. You don't have to go. It's ok,' I said and released her arm. She turned and looked at me. A small smile was visible even though it was dark. I felt the urge to wipe away those tears at the corner of her eyes but I retrained myself. I do not want to frighten her.

We sat down and none of us spoke. We just enjoyed the night. We did that for a few nights. And by the 4th night, Kym started relating about her family to me. She really adored her sister, Amelia who was only two years younger than her. I got to know her dad used to be a lawyer and that her mom was a housewife. Amelia loved soccer unlike her who is obsessed with basketball. They were very close. I felt a sense of loss for her. I could just imagine losing Matt. I would be devastated too. It was in those moments that I began telling her about my family too. About mom, about being kidnapped by the aliens, and the spike behind my back. I knew she has been curious but she never asked. I was glad that didn't frighten her. In fact she was very understanding. I also told her about my feelings when dad went missing, when dad got shot by me, and Jimmy's death. In those difficult moments, I was very thankful to have her by my side.

The rooftops were where our friendship begins.

**Kym's POV**

When I approached the rooftop, I could see Ben's back with his rifle by his side. I went up to him and took my place next to him. He turned and grinned. If there is one reason I should be happy about this invasion it would be him. When I lost my parents and Amelia, I don't think I was capable of living. I don't think I would ever smile again. I can't imagine I would go on with life. It was until that very night when he found me crying alone that I finally realized he was also hurting. In fact, many of us are in the 2nd Mass. I decided then that I shouldn't think only about my pain. Our friendship grows from here, at the rooftop. This is our sanctuary where we tell our deepest secrets, wound, hurt and pain. This is the place where I first found out about his spikes. I noticed them a few days after I was rescued. I saw some people making fun of him and calling him names such as 'razorback' or 'spiky boy' especially Pope but I dared not ask. I knew it has something to do with the Aliens. He detested those spikes at first. He was scared, frightened and angry. He was aggressive too, but this he did not tell me. It was Hal who told me.

[**Flashback – 1 month after Jimmy's death]**

Not long after I was rescued, there was a commotion. It turned out that Tom Mason, their dad who was missing for the past 3 months was found. He was shot in the abdomen. News travelled that it was Ben who shot his own dad. That time, Ben and I had just started to become closer and I knew it was definitely an accident. He was in distressed. Many did not believe it was an accident. He didn't talk to me about it until much later. I didn't probe. All I did was to be his friend during those days. We were all very worried about him. Even after his dad had recovered, he still blamed himself. He got worst after Jimmy died. He blamed himself for his death. We all knew it was an accident although there might be some who think otherwise because of his spikes. His brothers and dad tried to assure him but he didn't believe them. We almost had an argument because of this too. From then I realized his wound, hurt and pain have gone deeper than before. Jimmy was his best friend too. Hal cared so much more for him than we all thought because he came to me one day. I was just trying to have a moment to myself after a long day in the kitchen when I saw Hal approached me. A few weeks after I was rescued and as I was recovering, I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself. Mom, dad and Amelia were no longer around. There is no place for me to go and I made up my mind to stay with the 2nd Mass. I volunteered to help in the kitchen or whatever that needs assistance because the 2nd Mass needs whatever help that they could. Moreover, having something to do will take my mind off my family. It didn't but I am glad I could help out.

'Hi Kym! How's your wound?' he asked casually.

'The scratches on the side of my forehead, hands and leg are healing. It's still painful but bearable. I have been going to Dr. Glass regularly for check-up,' I joked, as if we have the luxury to do that in our situation. Hal is a very nice gentleman. He may look tough on the outside but he is a very kind-hearted person. He broke into a smile, registering my joke. He started to fidget and I could sense he wanted to ask me something but he was hesitating so I decided to help him.

'Hal, is there something you want to ask me?' I asked. Over the past few months I have also gotten close to the Mason's brothers as well as Maggie.

'Well, I am very worried about Ben. After the accident with my dad and Jimmy's death, Ben has…. He…changed,' he sounded worried.

'Yeah, I noticed that too. Ben is being very hard on himself and kept mostly to himself,' I said.

'Exactly! He refused to talk about it. He has also become more aggressive in the past three months since our dad disappeared.' There was concerned in his voice.

'Aggressive?' I asked, astonished. I didn't realize that because I have not seen that side of him… yet!

'Yes. It seems he has this deep hatred towards the skitters and he wanted every one of them dead. That day of the accident, he looked so possessed while he was firing at those skitters. And you know about the hunting for skitters with Jimmy previously. I am getting worried.' Hal mentioned. 'But at least he still talks to you,' Hal said and I turned to face him. 'He feels comfortable talking to you. Could you help him, Kym?' Hal asked. Well Ben and I being best friends in the 2nd Mass is no secret. Everyone knows because we spend a lot of time together.

'I'll try. I am not sure if he will open up to me but I'll try,' I said and gave Hal a small pat on the shoulder.

After my talk with Hal, I took up the courage to approach Ben. I found him at our usual place.

**[Still in the flashback]**

**Ben's POV**

I heard Kym's footstep behind me but I didn't turn around. My thoughts were filled with sorrow. It was just two weeks after Jimmy's death. I tried avoiding everyone, including Kym, who has now become my best friend.

'Hey,' she said as she sat next to me. I just nodded but didn't turn to look at her.

'I bet you feel like shit,' she said as a matter-of-fact without any hint of sympathy in her voice. She caught me by surprise. The Kym whom I have gotten to know in the past six months since we rescued her from the Skitters' attack would never have said those words.

When I kept quiet, she continued.

'I bet you wished you were dead instead of Jimmy,' that made me turned to face her. She was looking far ahead into the night. After a moment she too turned to face me.

'Ben…. Your brothers, dad and I have been very concern about you lately,' there was a hint of hesitation in her voice. I know she is afraid to talk about this with me and yet she knows she has too. We almost had an argument because of this talk in the past. This very moment make me realize she cares a lot about me.

I just kept quiet and turned away from her. I really don't feel like talking about it. Dad's accident and Jimmy's death were just too much. The past few weeks and months I have been trying to go on and it has been difficult. Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw Jimmy's face. I know deep down it was not my fault but I felt responsible for his death. If it wasn't my idea to hunt those skitters, Jimmy would not have died. Just then I felt Kym's arm on my shoulder. Immediately whatever resolves in me were broken down. I started choking and shaking. Tears streamed down my face and I didn't even try to hide it from her. She pulled my head towards her shoulder and allowed me to cry out all my frustrations. A moment after I regained my composure I told her all that was in my heart.

'When dad was missing for 3 months, I thought the worst. I assumed that he was dead. Whenever I look at Matt, I felt guilty that my little brother has to grow up in this cruel world without his parents. We are all force to grow up so fast. And then when dad returned, I shot him…'my voice was trembling.

'It was an accident, Ben. You knew it!' Kym's voice was firm.

'But not the rest!' I almost screamed. 'They all looked at me differently because of my spikes. And with Jimmy….Jimmy's death, everyone blamed me,' my voice was barely audible. Kym squeezed my shoulder.

'No, Ben. That was also an accident. Who cares what they think about you. Your brothers, dad, me, Lourdes, Anne, Weaver and many knew it was an accident. You don't have to be so hard on yourself,' Kym's voice was filled with concern and hurt. I looked over at her and saw tears were streaming down her face too.

'Why are you crying?' I was surprised.

'Seeing you in so much pain, it hurts me too. I could feel your frustrations, hatred and rage. I felt that too…here in my heart,' she moved her arms to her heart. 'Ben, let's move on. We shouldn't be defeated by 'them. We are way stronger. We are not giving up. We have to keep fighting,' Kym said with a far-away look in her. She got a point but there is something that she doesn't know. The skitters' rebellion. I don't intend to tell her yet. I will but not tonight. There are just too many risks.

'Kym, I know what you mean. You got a point. I just feel so burdened with so much worries. I feel much better now,' I assured her. She smiled and wiped away her tears. This was the first time I have cried in front of a girl. She is just as confused and broken as me. And all these were because of the invasion. It was during this conversation that out friendship deepened and she became an important person in my life.

**[End of Flashback]**

**[Back at the rooftop in the present time]**

**Ben's POV**

'It's a beautiful night, isn't it,' Kym said next to me. I turned to look at her but she fixed her gaze at the dark skies. This was the first time in the past Two years that I have known her that I realized how beautiful she was. Her eyes are gorgeous too!

I gave a small nod and returned my gaze towards the skies. Three years have passed and we are still fighting. The last few months things have look promising with the alliance with the Volm and Skitters Rebels but still everything was in ruins. There are still so many uncertainties. Everyone has lost at least one of their love ones. All of our lives have been changed. In times like this I think a lot about mom. What would it be if she was still alive? What would our lives be if the invasion never happened? Well, then I wouldn't have met Kym. I am so glad to have Kym as my best friend in this cruel dark world yet I still hope things would have been different.

'Have you ever wonder what life would have been if the invasion didn't happened,' I asked. Kym turned to me.

'All the time but it doesn't change anything now,' she said with a sad look. She looked more mature than 18 years old. I guessed living in such a world right now makes one grow up faster. I am sure I looked older than 19 years old. 'I missed my family so much, especially Amelia. It still hurts even after three years', she whispered. I reached out my hand and gave her a tight squeeze on her shoulder to let her know I understand. I miss my mom too.

'We can't go back to the past but we can definitely change the future,' I said encouragingly. That seemed to put a smile on her face.

'Thank you, Ben', she said softly.

'For what?' I asked, sounding curious.

'For your encouragement. I think it's true. We can make changes. And as long as we are still alive we will keep fighting, even if we have to die fighting. This. Is. For. Our. Humanity.' she said, emphasizing every single word. I was so glad she was looking at the bright side. I was surprise that I was looking at the bright side too for just a year or two ago I was so hard and cold and aggressive. I almost shut out from my family and there were tension between Hal and I. But I was always able to talk freely with Kym. She understood. She gives me no pressure. It's something in her that allows me to just pour my heart out to her.


	3. Chapter 3: Where Is Kym?

**Chapter 3: Where is Kym?**

**Ben's POV**

The rescued mission was a success although there were some glitches. We almost got ambushed by the skitters and mechs but with the help from the rebels skitters and high-tech weapons from the volms, we managed. I was glad both dad and Colonel Weaver were there. I was also glad that Pope and the Berserkers were with us too although they could be a nuisance. And though I hated Pope for calling me names, he and the Berserkers do help in many ways. We needed the fighters of 2nd Mass to make this mission a success.

We got a truckload of harnessed kids and teenagers. This has been the many missions that we have been doing for the past months ever since the volm gave us the machine to take off the harness without any complications.

As we arrived back to our camp, I saw Lourdes and a few of Dr. Glass' assistants who were tending to some minor injuries at the vicinity of our camp hurried up to our truck to lead the harnessed kids and teenagers to the 'de-harnessing' machine. Kym was nowhere in sight. Usually she would come to welcome us back after every mission. That's strange.

'Hey Ben, good job today,' Hal patted me on the shoulder. Maggie flashed me a wide smile next to him.

'Good job to you both too. If not for you guys, there would have been more casualties. We nearly got ambushed by them,' I said. Everyone did their part and cooperated well thus the sudden attacked by 'them' could be easily fend off. Matt who has joined our mission came running towards us.

'It was so cool! Did you see how I fired at those skitters?' he was so proud that dad finally allowed him to join us in some of our missions. I remember those days when he complaint how everyone was treating him like a kid. And when I finally showed him how to shoot, I got reprimanded by Hal. Now that I come to think of it, Hal has his reasons. I had mine too. I just wanted Matt to be ready to fight if he ever encounter those skitters. He nearly got harnessed by them a few months back. We were very grateful that we were on time to save him and the rest of the kids. I can't bear to think Matt having had to go through what I went through. No doubt the spikes gave me extraordinary strength but it would be good to be normal and this is what I want Matt to have, normalcy although this world is already in chaos.

'Great job boys', dad said as he came over to us too with Cochise, the volm whom the 2nd Mass has formed an alliance with.

'We were glad that the volms were with us today, dad,' Hal said as he gave a nod to Cochise who nodded back.

'It was a success and we will be de-briefing after lunch. I have some matters to attend to with Cochise,' dad said with a smile before ruffling Matt's head. We could see his affection towards our little brother. We knew also how conflicted he was in the beginning when he was contemplating whether to allow Matt to fight alongside with the fighters in 2nd Mass. But Matt proved himself as a good fighter.

'Hey Benji, where's your girlfriend?' Denni came over and can't help but to tease me. She always calls me Benji just to spite me because she knows how much I hated to be called that. Referring Kym as my girlfriend has been going on for months because Kym and I were always seen together. I just brushed it off because I know she is just kidding. Denni is just like me. She had her harness removed weeks earlier when we rescued her and some of the kids. She decided to join the 2nd Mass fighting team thus at times we will be partnered together especially when we have to involve the rebels skitters. We channel for them whenever there is a message for the 2nd Mass.

'Stop calling me that and Kym is not my girlfriend', I sounded exasperated. She just smiled. We had become good friend too not only because of our similarity but because she is a very nice person. Besides Kym, she is the one who understands what goes through my mind when I think about my spikes.

After we have brought all the kids to the de-harnessing machine, I went to look for Kym. There's just so much I want to tell her about the mission, as always.


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

**Chapter 4: Capture**

**Ben's POV**

I went to the cafeteria. I thought she might be busy preparing lunch thus didn't come to greet us earlier. I saw the ladies busy cooking with big pots of steaming porridge, soups, and veggie but there is no sign of Kym. I saw Julie at the far end. She must have some ideas since both of them are great friends.

'Hi Julie. Did you see Kym?' I asked casually. She gave me a smiled and shook her head.

'She went to visit Lisa in the hospital a while ago,' she replied and then continued stirring the pot in front of her. That was strange. When I met Lourdes earlier, she didn't mention about seeing Kym in the hospital. I left the cafeteria and went to the building where we used as hospital for patients.

I looked through row of beds with patients but there were still no sign of Kym. One of Dr. Glass' assistant walked by and I stopped her.

'Sorry, did you see Kym?'

'She was here an hour ago to visit Lisa but she has already left', the lady replied. That's strange. Kym isn't in the kitchen and neither is she here. Where did she go? I was curious. That's very unlike her.

I passed by Denny, Hal, Maggie and Anthony in the hallway after I have searched several places that I thought I might find her.

'Hey Benji, looking for your girlfriend?' Denni taking the opportunity to tease me again. But I wasn't in the mood to respond. I just wanted to know if they have seen Kym anywhere.

'Did anyone of you saw Kym?' I asked. They all looked at each other and then shook their heads.

'Why? Your girlfriend is missing?' Denny teased again.

'She is not anywhere here. I have checked several places already and…', before I could finish, I heard the siren sounded. We took off as fast as we could. I will search for Kym later but somehow I don't have a very good feeling.

By the time we reached the front of our camp, we could hear Weaver and dad barking orders for the people of 2nd Mass to take cover. A few feet from us we saw mechs and skitters surrounding our camp. There wasn't any fighting…yet. All the fighters took our positions and aim our weapons at them. Standing in the middle was none other than Karen. I can't help but think how we had lost her to the Overlord. She was in the mission with Hal to rescue me but she got captured instead. But I don't have time to dwell on that. My focus now is like anyone in 2nd Mass, preparing to fight and protect each other.

'Hi Weaver. Hi Tom. We meet again', Karen's voice sounded so proud and assured.

'What do you want?' dad shouted across.

'I am here to strike a deal with you', she said as a smile appeared.

'What kind of deal?' dad asked, his voice hard. I can't blame him. Karen has tricked us numerous times in the past. She was the reason dad was missing for three months without any news.

'I want to form an alliance with you. I know we both do not agree on many things but I am sure you will consider it this time.' Just then a skitters came from her behind holding on to something or someone. My eyes grew big as I recognized the person was Kym.

'KYM?' my voice was barely audible and I started to charge forward when Hal and Maggie pulled me back. From afar Kym appeared weak and there were some blood on her face.

'This is just a warning Tom Mason. Think about the deal if you do not want anyone to get hurt.' With that she turned and left followed by the mechs and skitters. Kym's body was sprawled on the ground.

Dad, Hal, Colonel Weaver, Maggie, myself and a few others ran towards her with me reaching her first. Anger shot up in me when I saw Kym's battered body lying motionless on the ground. When I lifted her up she was barely breathing. I prayed silently that she would be fine.

'Go get Anne!' I shouted as we all ran back to our camp. The rest of it was a blur to me. All I remembered was I carried her to the hospital and Anne refused to let me in. Dad and Hal had to drag me away. I was just so distraught. How could Karen did this to her. She must have been so frightened and in pain.

'Ben, calm down,' dad said and gave me a squeeze on the shoulder.

'Who do you think she is? She thinks she could just go and hurt anyone she likes? Kym…Kym…is she going to make….,' my voice trailed off and I slumped into the chair just outside of the operation room where Anne, Lourdes and a bunch of the assistance were trying to save Kym.

Dad looked at Hal, Maggie and Denni with such sorrow. Weaver who was standing at the corner with Miss Peralta looked defeated. We never thought Karen would have the nerve to kidnap one of us with the volm forming alliances with us. I should have taught Kym how to fight to protect herself. Why didn't I?

'Tom we need to talk,' Weaver said. Dad nodded.

'Hal, take care of your brother,' he told Hal. He gave me another pat on the shoulder before walking away with Weaver and Miss Peralta.

'Ben, Kym is going to be ok,' Hal comforted me and sat down next to me. Maggie and Denny were exchanging glances.

After Jimmy's death, I told myself that I will not let anyone whom I care about die or suffer. I can't even keep this promise.

'Ben, she will make it. Kym is a strong person,' Denny affirmed me. I prayed silently that she would be but I can't help feeling worried, anxious and angry.

**Kym's POV**

I drifted in and out of consciousness. I saw people moving around me but I couldn't make up their faces or their voices. I felt weak all over my body. I was in pain too. My memory came and gone. I remembered bits and pieces of it.

**[Flashback]**

After visiting Lisa, a 12-year-old girl whom I have gotten to know earlier, I went back to the kitchen. It's almost time for lunch. The crowds will be streaming in soon. The ladies need all the help that they needed. But as I was walking back to the cafeteria which was in another building, I heard a faint sound, like a child in distress. I followed the sound and it seemed it came from not far from the kitchen. As I looked behind the building, I saw a young girl in fetal position, moaning in pain with her back leaning on the wall. My immediate reaction was to see if she was hurt. I crouched down and extended my hand and as I did that, the girl jumped on me. She overpowers me and I was surprised by her strength. She looked barely 10 yet she exudes such strength. I tried to fend her off but in no avail. In the midst of our struggle, I saw the glowing harness on her back. Right at the moment I heard a wicked laugh and immediately my heart sank. It was Karen.

She took me away and held me captive. She kicked, punched and shoved me to the ground several times and that knocked me out. When I regained consciousness, she repeated.

'Tom Mason thinks he could win this war but he was wrong. The 2nd Mass was wrong. He will never win this war even with the volm,' Karen kept saying in between kicks and punches. My head felt dizzy. 'He will eventually form the alliance with me. He will not let anyone in 2nd Mass suffers what you are suffering now. This is just a warning. Next time, it will be worst!'

'Stop it Karen. Even if I die, the 2nd Mass will not form alliance with you,' I said through gritted teeth. She delivered another punch to my face and darkness overcame me.


	5. Chapter 5: Lock-Up (Part 1)

**Chapter 5: Lock-up**

**Kym's POV**

'She is stirring. She's opening her eyes,' I heard someone said in a distance. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Anne and Lourdes looking down at me with full concern. I closed my eyes again. The blinding of the light was too bright for me. I tried to open them again and it seems better. My pupils are adjusting to it. Just then I heard the door swung open with such great force. I turned slowly and saw Ben. He was panting.

When our eyes met, he just stood there. A look for gladness as well as anger filled his eyes. I am not sure why he was angry but I didn't ask. I can barely sit up what more talk. He walked slowly towards me. Anne and Lourdes stepped aside and gave us a moment.

'Ben,' my voice sounded raspy and croaked. He touched my forehead and pushes a stand of my hair from my eyes.

'Hey buddy! How are you feeling', he bent slightly so I could hear him.

'Feeling great' I joked and he laughed. It's good to see him laugh. At moment ago, he looked so scary.

'Don't you ever scare the shit out of me again like that,' he warned.

'I'll try to give you a warning next time,' I smiled and lifted my arm. He took it and we intertwined our fingers. It wasn't an intimate gesture but a gesture of our friendship. He smiled when he saw me joking with him.

'Okay Ben. Kym needs her rest,' Anne came over. Ben turned and nodded and turned to face me again.

'I'll come visit you very soon. I am so glad you are okay. I thought….' Before he could finish I cut in.

'Don't think like that. I am ok. Don't worry. Anne and Lourdes will take good care of me,' I assured him. Just then Weaver and Tom Mason walked in.

'Kym, we are so glad you made it,' Tom said.

'Thank you Mr. Mason. I am much better,' I gave him a faint smile.

'When I was I captivity, Karen… she…' I felt dizzy again.

'Kym. It's ok. We will talk later. You get some rest,' Tom said. I nod and closed my eyes in an effort to make the dizziness go away.

'Okay gentlemen. Kym needs her rest,' Anne said. I opened my eyes just in time to see Tom looked over to her and gave her a kiss before leaving the room with Weaver. Ben just stood there, looking at me with a sad look.

'I'm gonna be okay,' I mouthed. He nod and with that he left the room too.

I closed my eyes again and tried to get some rest.

**Ben's POV**

Kym has been unconscious for three days and when one of the nurse told me she has woken up, I dashed across the cafeteria where I was having some coffee. I have never left her side for the past three days but that day, Hal and Maggie insisted that I come to the cafeteria with them for some breakfast. I know they have been concern about Kym too. Matt has been asking about her non-stop. This kid is very fond of Kym. Who wouldn't? Kym is the most humble and big-hearted person I have ever met. Whenever Matt struggles with his school work, Kym will be the one who give him extra lessons. When Matt needed someone to play with Kym would volunteer. When Matt got an earful from dad, he would turn to Kym and Kym would have the right words for him.

Seeing Kym lying motionless on the hospital bed for the past three days have been difficult. I missed her so much. I can't bear to lose any more people whom I care about. After mom, Jimmy's death was the last straw. Now this incident with Kym made my heart hardened and filled with hatred. I know dad had lectured me about the feeling of hate before but this is what I am feeling right now.

Now that she is ok, I am very thankful. It was such a beautiful sight to see her smile and joked. My heart was also hurting for her too. Kym doesn't deserve to be treated this way. Losing her family was already a great impact and now being physically and mentally hurt by Karen is just too much for her.

I know I can't change the past. I can't go back to where before the invasion started. My life will never be the same again. But as I have said before, I can change the future. With that, I was hopeful.

**[Two weeks after Kym was injured by Karen]**

**Kym's POV**

A few days after I have recovered from my wound, I told Tom and Weaver how and what happened on that day. Whatever that Karen told me, she told Tom and Weaver so it wasn't a secret. We concluded that she took me to serve as a warning to the 2nd Mass like she said. She wanted to form an alliance with us. I do not know the details as I am not one of the fighters in the 2nd Mass. They have regular meetings and missions, and all or most of them are kept top secret to prevent anyone from jeopardizing it. I am now quarantine to ensure my safety and the safety of the entire 2nd Mass because none of us know for sure if Karen has planted anything in me. It's no fun to be locked up in the room but I know it's for the safety of the rest.

I heard the lock being turned. I looked up and saw Ben, Hal and Matt entering the room. Ben had with him a tray of food. I guessed it must have been my breakfast. He brought them to me every day for the past 2 weeks that I have been quarantined. I flashed both the brother a smile. It was rare to see all three of them together.

'Hey Kym. How are you feeling?' Matt asked as he bounced on my bed. I ruffled his head just like how his brothers and dad do.

'Feeling great! Just look at the view from the window. It was breath-taking', I tried to sound sarcastic. Matt looked out the window and then turned to me, puzzled.

'There are just some overgrown grass and dried leaves from the tree. You called that breath-taking? You are pulling my leg,' he smiled.

'Exactly!' I replied. Ben and Hal looked apologetic. I knew they were against the idea of me being stay locked up, especially Ben. But Tom and Weaver do not want to take chances. I agreed. The 2nd Mass' lives are at stake if Karen really did put some bugs in me.

'Here is your breakfast. Oatmeal,' Ben said as he placed the tray on the table.

'Yummy. The most delicious food in the world,' I said as I gave Ben a wink. He smiled and so did Hal and Matt.

'We can't stay long today. Both Ben and I had to go on our rounds,' Hal said.

'It's ok. The book that Ben brought a couple of days ago will be keeping me company,' I said and then shoot a smile at Ben. The book was 'A Tale of Two City'. Well I was never a classic enthusiast and Ben knew about it. He has been trying to get me to like it for weeks when we first got to know each other and now is his opportunity. Well, it will do. Better than nothing at all. I am an avid reader. Before the invasion, I spent most of my free time reading or browsing book stores or e-books. Now getting a book in sight is a luxury. So, I am not complaining.

'Moreover, Julie will visit too after her duty in the kitchen,' I said enthusiastically. Not that I was enthusiastic about being locked up but I shouldn't be depressed over it.

'You take care buddy,' Ben said before he left with his brothers. He had started calling me 'buddy' ever since the incident with Karen. I am not too sure why. Maybe I will ask him next time.

**Ben's POV**

After my patrol with Hal and Maggie ended, I hurried back to 2nd Mass. I wanted to see Kym again. I felt sorry that she has to be tortured by Karen and now being locked up. I understand why dad and Weaver made that decision but that doesn't mean I like the idea. I almost had an argument with my dad over this.

**[Flashback]**

'Dad. We can't lock her up. She has just recovered. She is still weak. And moreover this is ridiculous,' I practically shouting when I knew about the plan during one of our meetings.

'Ben, you have to be rational. We do not know what Karen has done to her,' dad was trying to assure me.

'But this is crazy!' Hal put his hand on my shoulder. I knew this was a sign that I am getting too frustrated. Maggie looked uncomfortable and so was Anthony. Denni doesn't like the idea too but she kept quiet. What could she say? Only Pope seems fine with the idea.

'Yeah. I think Tom is right. We don't know what's in her,' Pope said sarcastically. I feel like punching his face again. I never regretted I did it before when he bad-mouthed Hal and our family. If Weaver has not stopped me, I would have done more damaged than just breaking his nose.

'But dad, Ben is right. Kym is still weak. She needs care', Hal chipped in.

'We will make sure she gets the care she needed. Anne or Lourdes will come to see her daily to check on her,' Colonel Weaver said. Well, that sounds good but having Kym lock up is still not a very good choice.

'Yes Ben. She will be taken care of,' Dad said firmly. There is nothing more I could say.

**[End of flashback]**

'What's the hurry, Ben?' Hal asked when he saw me walking briskly back to camp after doing our patrols. I saw Maggie nudged him on the chest with her elbow. They exchanged a smile. Yeah, I know. They thought there's something going on between me and Kym after they saw how much I care for her. They are now starting to take Denni's teasing of Kym being my girlfriend more seriously. Well, I don't care. I just want to spend time with my best friend. I ignored Hal and hastened my speed. I heard them chuckled from behind me. I turned and gave them a disgusting look. That seems to make them laugh harder. I have no strength to deal with them at the moment.

I went straight to the lock-up room. From the small glass on the door, I could see Kym reading a book lying down on the bed. Her dark hair sprawled on the pillow. I never noticed how smooth her hair was before. I didn't notice they have grown longer too. I saw her closed the book and then sighs and then opened the book again and the closing it again. She was restless and I chuckled to myself. She turned. Oops! She heard me and now she saw me. She narrowed her eyes and stood up.

'Hey, Ben Mason. What were you laughing about?' she demanded. That made me chuckled louder. She looks cute when she's angry. But most of all, I am glad she is alive. The guard who was on duty outside of her room unlocked the door to allow me in.

'So, do you like the book?' I picked it up from the bed next to where she was standing.

'It's not too bad considering there isn't much I can do here,' she said as a matter-of-fact and then sat down on the bed. 'How was your patrol with Hal and Maggie today?' she continued. I put the book down and looked at her.

'As usual. Actually, I can't wait for it to end. I wanted to come and see you,' I said as I took a stool and sat across from her. She looked pleased.

'Thanks! It's been quite a boring day for me. Julie did stop by for a while to bring me lunch. We talked for a while but I am hoping to get a breath of fresh air,' she lamented. I felt so sorry for her.

'You will. Soon. I promise!' I said. She grinned. Such a lovely face.

'What have you been doing..erm, except for reading?' I asked out of curiosity. Being locked up I am not sure what else she could be doing except sleep, eat and read. There was a far-away look before she spoke.

'I've been thinking a lot about the whole ordeal with Karen,' the moment she mentioned the word Karen I saw her trembled a little. I stood up and sat next to her on her bed. My arm went around her shoulder.

'I know it was a terrible time for you. I knew how scary and frightening it was. I am sorry I wasn't there to stop it from happening!' I still felt guilty for not able to prevent it.

'There is nothing you could have done to stop it so no guilt trip, ok,' she assured me. The she sighed. 'It was worse than the time when my parents and Amelia got killed,' she whispered. She looked so fine this morning and now she is almost crumbling. She has been trying hard to be strong for us but deep inside she is shaking with fear. And now all alone lock-up in this room…it's terrible.

'I was so afraid that I would die and never having the opportunity to say goodbye to you and the 2nd Mass. All of you have become so dear to me that I am so afraid of losing anyone of you,' She looked so lost and defeated.

'Everything will be ok. Trust me!' I said as I tightened my arm around her. I have to talk to Anne about this. She would help me to talk to dad.

After I left Kym, I went to see Anne. She was in a small discussion with Lourdes when I walked in. Both of them looked up with concern.

'Hi Ben. Is something wrong?' Lourdes asked. She looked concern.

'Everything is fine. Erm… I would like to speak to you, Anne', I said, looking first at Lourdes and then at Anne. 'Am I disturbing? I can come back later,' I said.

'No Ben. I am done here with Anne. You both go ahead,' Lourdes said. She left the room to give Anne and me some privacy.

'Come sit over here,' Anne said as she patted the seat across from her table. I walked over and took my seat.

'What's the matter, Ben?'

'It's Kym,' I said hesitantly. Immediately Anne looked concern. I don't want her to be worried.

'What do you mean? Is she ok?' Anne asked.

'No….she is not. She appears to be but she is not. She has been locked up in that room for two weeks. She is being taken care of but has anyone ever thought what this enclosure will do to her after that ordeal with Karen?' I said, sounding frustrated and feeling exhausted with all that is happening.

'Is she having nightmares?' Anne looked concern. She was also against the idea at first but we can't take any risks. I shouldn't have been so harsh with her.

'I am sorry Anne. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I am just very concern about Kym,'

'I understand. She is your best friend. I am concern about her too. All of us are,' she said as she squeezed my hand.

'Is there something we can do? Can you talk to dad? Could we let her out?'

'Yes, I will talk to your dad', she smiled.

'Thanks!' we got up and gave each other a hug. Anne is my step mom now, I guessed. Mom will always be my mom and no one can replace her. Anne will never take mom's place but I love her just as much. I am very glad for dad to have Anne with him. Losing mom wasn't easy for him too. And for Matt, having a mother figure around would do him good.


	6. Chapter 6: Lock-Up (Part 2)

**Chapter 6: Lock-up Part 2**

**Kym's POV**

The skies are getting darker as I glanced out from the window in the room. I guessed it's almost dinner time. Right at that moment the lock was being turned. I looked up and saw Ben carrying my tray of food. I haven't had any appetite recently after being lock-up so I am not looking forward to meal time. But I know I have to eat to gain strength. Moreover, if I don't I will get a lecture from him. He did that once last week and I regretted not having my dinner.

**[Flashback]**

I was stirring the bowl of oatmeal in front of me but I have no appetite to eat. Being in this stuffy room is making me lose appetite. I decided I will not eat, just for today. When Julie came to collect my tray, she saw that my food has not been touched.

'Kym, are you alright? You didn't touch your food,' she asked as she collected my tray and looked at me.

'I am not hungry. I just don't feel like eating,' I replied.

'But you have to. You need to regain your strength,' she said and looked at me with so much concern.

'I know Julie. Just today, ok,' I said pleadingly. She nodded.

'I am so sorry that you are stuck in here,'

'It's ok. It's for the best,' I tried to sound cheerful but my look gave it away.

We talked for a while and then she left. Not long afterwards Ben charged in. I was startled. I thought something has happened.

'What is it Ben?' I asked.

'What are you doing Kym, by not eating?' he asked. It took me a while to register what he was saying. Oh… that!

'Julie told you?' I can't believe she ragged on me.

'I met her in the hallway. I saw the tray she was carrying. The food was untouched,' he said, staring at me with a dagger look that could kill. Oh..so Julie didn't ragged on me. Ben found out.

'It's just this time, ok. I don't have any appetite. I just wanted to sleep,' I explained. It was half truth. I don't have appetite was true and the wanting to sleep is not. I just hope by saying that he will leave the matter alone. But I was wrong.

'You should still eat even if you have no appetite or even if you are tired,' he said while rummaging through his jeans pocket. He fished out a small packet and handed over to me.

'Here. Eat!'

'You didn't eat them while you were out patrolling with the rest?' I asked. Every time those who went out for a long patrolling will take some snacks with them. I know it because I used to prepare them with Julie and some of the ladies.

'We were early today so we don't need them,' he said and his hand was still extended to me with the packet. I really have no choice but to take it from him, tore it open and eat it in his present. He waited till I was finish to the last bit before he left. Since then, I never skip my meals….AGAIN!

**[End of Flashback]**

'Hey', Ben said as he closed the door behind him. He placed the tray on the table and dragged it between us. Next he took two chairs and set them on each side of the table, facing one another. I noticed there were two bowls and two cups on the tray.

'I am having dinner here with you tonight. Right here,' Ben said answering the question in my head. He removed his rifle and placed it next to him. For the past two weeks, Hal, Maggie, Julie, Matt, Dennie, Jean and Lourdes have been taking turns to keep me company during meals but it could prove difficult as all or most of them have their duties to perform. Ben has been faithfully coming every morning but never dinner time. Most of the time he will either be on duty or in a meeting. He must have swapped duty time with the others. So, having him here now means a lot to me.

'Thanks Ben,' I said as I took my seat.

'Did I tell you that Lourdes briefed us, the de-harnessed kids about the possibility of removing our spikes without any side effects?' he took a mouthful of his food and then looked up. This was the first time I am hearing it.

'So, are you planning on removing them?' I was curious. Although Ben has hated them initially, he didn't deny the fact that the spikes give me extraordinary strength. He could do so much more than a normal person could.

'I am not sure. I sort of gotten used to them. Moreover they make me useful for dad, for the 2nd Mass.' He got a point here. Without Ben or Denny or any of the de-harnessed kids, we wouldn't have done so much.

'Have you talked to anyone about it yet? Have you thought about it?' I asked while I kept eating.

'I have had a conversation with Denni a few nights before. She was keen to remove hers but I….,' his voice trailed off.

'It's ok Ben. If you want to keep them, then you keep them,' I told him. 'Don't feel pressure by what others expect of you.'

'Thanks for being so understanding,' he smiled and took a sip of his drink.

'Hey, did you bring along your sketch book?' I asked. The spikes have given many benefits to Ben. Besides the extraordinary strength, channeling for the aliens, great eye-sight, and amazing hearing, those spikes has also given Ben the talent and skill for drawing.

'Erm… nope. It's in my room,' He sounded unsure and wasn't looking at me.

'Show them to me the next time you come. I really love your drawings.' Which was true. I saw sketches of the people in the 2nd Mass, his family, and even some sketches of us.

'Sure.' He looked up and grinned.

**[At the rooftop]**

**Ben's POV**

I was reluctant to leave Kym in that small, stuffy room. I hope Anne has spoken to dad. I took out a small sketchbook tucked at the side of my jacket. I do not know why I lied when Kym asked about it during dinner. I flipped through the pages and then I knew why. The last few pages were filled with sketches of her. Why do I feel shy to show it to her? It's not that I have not drawn her before. I can't be sure exactly but I just feel embarrassed.

As I was standing guard at the rooftop of a building, Matt came to join me. I quickly put my sketchbook back to my jacket.

'Hey sucker fish. What are you doing?' Matt asked enthusiastically. I wish he will continue to stay that way.

'Hey kiddo. I am on duty as you can see.'

'How's Kym? I wished she doesn't have to be locked up in that room,' Matt sounded sad.

'I know. We all know but it's a precaution,' I said as I sat at the edge of the building. Matt followed and sat next to me.

'Do you think Karen will come back? Come back to hurt us?' There was fear in his voice.

'I don't know. She might,' I said, my voice sounding hard.

'She's gonna hurt us, isn't it?'

'We will fight, kiddo. Don't you worry,' I assured him as I pulled his head towards me and gave it a kiss. My little brother, how I wanted to protect you but I am not sure if I can even protect myself. But no matter what, I will do my best to make sure Karen and the overlord will no longer hurt those whom I love and care.

'Thanks', he muttered.

'For what?' I asked.

'For not lying. For not pretending that everything will be alright,' he said, looking up at me. I put my arms around his shoulders and gave it a tight squeeze.

I really wanted things to be different but right now all we can do is to fight.


	7. Chapter 7: Released

**Chapter 7: Released**

**Ben's POV**

I was already up at the break of dawn. I don't really need much of a sleep because I don't feel tire physically. It is one of the effects of my spikes. I was getting ready in the small room that I shared with Matt when there was a knock on the door. Matt stirred in his sleep when Hal appeared at the door.

'Ben, dad wants to see you in the meeting room. Now!' There wasn't any anxiousness in his voice so I presume it was nothing serious.

I strapped my rifle across my back, walked over to where Matt was sleeping and pulled up his covers before I hurried down the hallway to the meeting room. When I arrived, dad, Weaver, and Anne were there.

'Ben, Anne has spoken to me about Kym. You know we have no choice but to put her in that room. But it's been 2 weeks now we think it's safe for her and the rest of the 2nd Mass. We want you to be the first to know and be there to tell her,' Dad said and gave me a smile. I know it has been a difficult decision for him to make when he first told us he has to lock Kym in the room for observation. But I am glad he has decided to allow her to leave now.

'Thanks dad', I replied, beaming with joy. 'I think I'm gonna tell her now' I said before dashing out from the room and not waiting for any reply from any of them.

**Kym's POV**

Another morning has come. It's a beautiful morning. The sun is rising and I could sense the serenity around me. I sympathize with the two guards who were outside of the room. They hardly had any sleep. Just then I heard Ben's voice. He was talking to one of the guards and the guard unlocked the door. He looked happy.

'Kym, let's go!' he said enthusiastically. I looked at him quizzically.

'It means, you can leave this room this very moment,' His smile never leaving him. Just then Tom, Weaver and Anne entered the room.

'Kym, we know how difficult it has been for you but we know you understood why we have to put you in this room for observation,' Tom said with kindness in his voice. He is a righteous man and he thinks things through before making a decision. I respect him for that. And most of all, I respect him for taking into consideration the safety and well-being of the 2nd Mass and especially his love for his three sons and Anne.

'Thank you Sir!' what else could I have said. Anne gave me a smile before she left with Tom and Weaver. I turned to Ben and exclaimed 'Wow, finally!'

'Come, we are heading to the cafeteria for some breakfast,' he said and took my hand to lead me out of the room. The two guards who stood outside gave me a smile. I smiled back and followed Ben.

When I reached the cafeteria I was greeted warmly by the 2nd Mass. When Julie saw me she came over to give me a big hug. I thought of following her back to the kitchen to help out but she stopped me.

'Kym, not today. Today you will be having an official off day. Just sit and enjoy your breakfast,' Julie smiled before she disappeared into the kitchen.

'Come. Let's get us some food,' Ben said. He looked happier than me.

After we got our food, Ben led me to where his older and younger brothers were sitting with Maggie, Jean, and Lourdes.

'Hey Kym,' Matt exclaimed excitedly and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and then ruffled his hair.

'Glad you are back,' Maggie and Hal said almost simultaneously. They looked at each other and then smiled. They are really meant for one another. I know what everyone might be thinking that it's not wise to have any relationships in this world that we are currently living but human are creatures with feelings. We need love to continue living. Love is where we draw our strength from.

'Yeah, glad that you are back,' Jean said sweetly.

'How's your wound healing?' Maggie asked. In my natural reaction my arm went up to touch the bandage on my right forehead.

'Healing pretty well. Anne and Lourdes came daily to change my bandages and check-up on me,' I replied and smiled at Lourdes. Although I hated to be put in the room away from everyone, it was a good time for me to heal physically.

After breakfast Ben walked me to my room that I shared with Julie and a few other girls.

'Are you going out right now?' I asked.

'Yeah, in a short while. I will be scouting a new area with a few others. But before that I am going to see Denni. She is having her spikes removed today,' he said. The enthusiasm he has a few moments ago was gone. I understand.

'Hey it's going to be ok. She will still be your good friend,' I assured him.

'Yeah, she will,' he answered. 'And Kym..' he said as he took out a pocket knife and extended it to me.

'Take this. It's for protection. When I come back, I will show you some moves,' Ben placed the knife in my hand before he rushed off. I know he has been blaming himself for not able to protect me. I looked at the pocket knife and sigh. I'm sure will be a hopeless fighter when it comes to fighting. If not, I would have joined the fighters in the 2nd Mass.

**Ben's POV**

I felt much better after having Kym took the pocket knife. Today I will teach her how to fight after I come back from the scouting.

After I left Kym's room, I went straight to the de-harnessing room. I was surprised to find it empty.

'Hey dork! Whatya doing here?' I heard Denni's voice behind me. I turned around and there she was.

'I thought I would come and give this to you. I thought you might need them,' I said as I searched my back pocket and took out a pair of glasses for her.

'Well, not anymore. I've changed my mind,' she took her glasses and broke them into half. She smiled and I smiled back.

'I'm coming with you and the rest to scout the new place. Pope and the Berserkers saw some mechs and skitters around the area a few days ago when they were doing their rounds. There could be some harnessed kids in the building,' Denni mentioned as we leave the hospital to meet with the rest to get ready.

'Alright. I am glad to be still partnered with you,' I said and that's the truth. Besides my family and Kym, Denni is the one I trusted the most. We made a great team.

'Me too, geek', she teased and put her arms around my shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8: Injured

**Chapter 8: Ben is injured**

**Kym's POV**

I make used of my official off day to catch up on some reading. I was beyond glad when we reached our new camp site found a roomful of books. There weren't many but I have no complaint. Much later Tom Mason has turned the small room into a library, much to my joy and Ben's. I was almost finishing on a chapter when Julie rushed in. She was panting and I saw fear in her eyes.

'Kym. It's Ben. He's been hurt,' Julie said. I threw the book aside, didn't even ask Julie anything and sped off to the hospital. My mind was rushing. My mind was in a blur. My mind was blank.

As I was rounding the corner, I could see Anne, Lourdes, some other nurses surrounding a bed. Tom, Hal and Maggie were standing at the side, looking ghastly. Anne was shouting orders to Lourdes and the nurses. My limb felt weak as I inched my way towards the bed. As I got nearer, I saw Ben lying on the bed. There were blood on his face and shirt. Anne started to cut open his shirt and revealed a gun-like wound on his abdomen. Blood was gushing out and Ben was barely moving. He was seen moaning in pain.

'Dad, what happened?' Matt burst in and was held back by Tom.

'Ben got hurt,' Tom said as a matter-of-fact to his youngest son while trying to shield him from the sight of a bloodied Ben.

'Hal, take your brother out,' Tom said and Hal led Matt away. As they turned they saw me. Hal motioned for Maggie to take care of Matt while he took me by the arm and led me away from Ben.

I must have looked terrible because Hal gripped both my shoulders, bent down and looked directly into my eyes.

'Kym? Kym? It's ok,' he said while shaking me a little. I jolted out from my shock and my eyes searched his.

'Wh-at hap-pened, Hal?' I stuttered. I thought Ben is different from the rest. I thought his spikes will protect him from getting any injuries. I was wrong….

'We were scouting the new area when we got attacked by the mechs and skitters. There were a bunch of them. There were only a few of us and the attack got us by surprised,' Hal explained.

'He got shot by a mech', Hal continued. Shit!

That day was the longest day of my life. I remembered there was once last year when I felt exactly how I am feeling now. It was when Karen came back and tricked Ben into following her.

**[Flashback]**

There was news that Hal and Maggie found Karen among the rest of some de-harnessed kids in the woods when they were on patrol. Karen was the only one alive and they brought her back to the 2nd Mass camp. Ben has stopped them saying we can't trust her. Tom agreed and put Karen in a lock-up room, the room where I stayed for the past 2 weeks. Because of this, Hal and Ben had a misunderstanding and their relationship turned sour. I can't blame Hal because Karen used to be Hal's girlfriend and they lost her while she was trying to rescue Ben, who was then kidnapped and harnessed by the aliens.

I only saw Karen from afar. Prior to that, I have never met her, only heard about her. She has been captured by the aliens and now she works for the Overlord. She has been controlled by them. During her lock-up, Ben has been the one sending her meals and guarding outside of her room. I didn't see much of Ben then. When I did, He was mostly quiet and hard. I knew a lot was on his mind but I have no idea what. I tried talking to him but he kept insisting that he's fine. Then I tried talking to Hal but he became furious at the mention of Ben. So that was how I knew there was a strain in their relationship. Although Maggie agreed with Ben she too wasn't too happy how the brothers' relationship turned out.

One night there was a commotion. I overheard some of the fighters in the 2nd Mass mentioned that Ben had took off with Karen. They were preparing to track them down. Just then Tom, Hal, Anthony, Dai and a bunch of the fighters took off towards the direction of the forest. I have no idea what happened. I ran back inside and searched for Anne or Lourdes. They might have heard something. But no one knows for sure what exactly happened.

I can't believe that Ben had gone with Karen. Although I do not know Karen personally, I felt doubtful about her. I don't understand why Ben would take off with her when he was the one who told us not to trust her. I was confused! I was worried! I was furious!

I waited and waited and finally they came back. Ben came back with them too. I was relieved. But it was only short-lived because Karen brought the mech and skitters to attack our camp. Tom took the Overlord as captive and Karen demanded her master's release. We lost so many people and fighters that night. The 2nd Mass was supposed to move out that night thus we strike a deal with Karen. We will release the Overlord only if the 2nd Mass leaves our present camp site without any fighting. The deal was sealed and we moved out without any shedding of blood.

We were on the road for the entire night. We did stop to take some rest. I still haven't seen Ben yet. A part of me doesn't want to because I was still mad at him for taking off with Karen without telling me. Another part of me wanted so much to make sure he was ok. I got down from the med-bus and there stood Ben with his bag and rifle flung over his back. Our eyes met. There was guilt in them. I wanted to turn away from him but before I could do that, he approached me.

'You got a moment?' he asked. There was so much pain in his eyes. I felt so sorry for my best friend. I just nodded and follow him to a more quiet space. We stood facing each other.

'I knew what happened last night was unforgiveable. Please let me explain,' He sounded guilty. I just nodded.

'I got tricked by Karen and I thought she would be on our side about the skitters rebels. Besides her, there wasn't anyone in the 2nd Mass who had spikes like me. She understood many of the things that none of you do. So, I thought…., I screwed up, big time. I put the entire 2nd Mass at risk,' he said exasperatedly. My heart softens at the sight of his guilty look. I slowly understood why he decided to trust Karen.

'I'm so sorry for not telling you all this before I left with Karen. I was just so confused. I was scared,' This was the first time Ben revealed that he was scared. I reached out my arm gave him arm a tight squeeze.

'It's ok Ben. Everything is ok now. Don't blame yourself,' I tried to assure him.

'No, nothing is ok. That's why I need to leave,' he said and looked into my eyes. I was shocked.

'What are you talking about? Why do you need to leave?' I don't understand. I know this is not a sudden decision but he has never talked to me about leaving the 2nd Mass before.

'I have to. Karen knows about the skitters' rebellion. They are bound to come after me. I will put all of you in danger. Moreover, there will be other kids like me out there. I need to find them,' his voice was firm. I just kept quiet. I can't stop him from leaving and even if I want to, which I wanted desperately, what would I say?

'So, this is a goodbye?' I finally found my voice.

'I'll come back,' he said softly. He closed the gap between us and grabbed me in a tight hug. 'I promised, I'll come back,' he said, this time sounding more certain.

'Take care,' I said, trying very hard not to cry. Tears were threatening to fall. He released me from the hug and glanced down at me.

'You too.' With that he turned and walked away.

Those days and weeks that Ben was gone, I missed him terribly. I was very worried too. Could the rebel skitters be trusted? Will be come back like he promised?

**[End of flashback] **

**[Back to the present where Ben got hit by a mech]**

Hours have passed and Anne and Lourdes were still not out yet. I paced impatiently outside of the room. Tom was supposed to be in a meeting with Colonel Weaver, Miss Peralta and the rest of the officials but he chose to stay. Hal and Matt were with him too. None of us spoke. Each one of us was anxious and worried.

Finally the door was opened and Anne walked out. We went to her immediately.

'Because of his spikes, he is still holding on. They are helping him to regenerate. He is now out from danger but he is still unconscious. It will take a while before he wakes up,' Anne explained. Reliefs could be seen from our faces.

'Can we go and see him?' Matt asked.

'Yes, you may,' Anne replied and gave him a smile.

'Thank you Anne. You must have been tired. You should rest,' Tom said softly.

'I will once Ben has woken up. I just wanted to be sure,' she replied. 'In the meantime, I'll just go grab a bite,' she continued.

'I'll join you once I check on Ben,' Tom replied.

We all went into the room and saw Ben lying on the bed with his eyes close. Immediately I felt my heart tightened. We nearly lost him. He is all I have right now. I can't lose him too.

We gathered around Ben's bed and suddenly I felt that I was intruding with the Mason's family thus I make some excuses and left the room. I wanted so much to stay longer but I know they need some moment to be with Ben.

I went up to the rooftop where I used to hang out with Ben. This was the first time I came up after two weeks being lock-in. I thought I will be coming here tonight with Ben after our first lesson on self-defense! I sigh and sat at the edge of the building. I took out the pocket knife which he has given me earlier. I stared at it for a long time until a voice jolted me out from my daze.

'Worried?' the voice behind startled me. I turned and saw Denni approaching.

'Yeah. I am.'

'He's going to be ok. Don't worry,' Denny assured me.

'Let's hope so. Anne said he is holding on because of his spikes. I am just so thankful for that. Although Ben kept saying those spikes make him a freak I rather he is a freak than lose his life,' I said. Denni just nod.


	9. Chapter 9: Gladness

**Chapter 9: Gladness**

**Ben's POV**

When I opened my eyes it took a minute before I registered that I was lying on the hospital bed. I felt some pain on my left abdomen and all that has happened came back to me. Our group had been attacked when we went scouting and I got hit. As I turned my head I saw dad asleep while in a sitting position next to my bed. Hal and Maggie were on the far end of the room, asleep too. Matt was sprawled on the couch, definitely asleep. My eyes searched the room and I suddenly felt disappointed. I am not sure why. Could it be because I didn't see Kym? I was hoping she would be the one whom I'll see when I opened my eyes. Anyway, I reached over to place my arm on dad's shoulder. He jolted awake. The moment he saw me, he gave me a smile of relief.

'Ben, how are you feeling?' he asked, sounding gorgy. He must have spent the entire night or more in that position.

'I feel ok. Some discomfort on my wound,' I said as I tried to sit up. Dad got up to help me. Just then Matt woke up and rushed towards me shouting which woke both Hal and Maggie.

'BEN!,' he threw himself on me and gave me the tightest hug ever. I winced in pain and dad has to pull him away from me. I ruffled his head and a sense of gladness came over me. Glad that I am alive.

'Hey bro,' Hal said as we gave each other a fist bump.

'How are the rest? How long have I been knocked-out?' I asked immediately.

'The rest of us are ok. Anthony got a few minor scratches and you have been out for a day,' he explained.

Just then there was a knock on the door. As the door creaked open I saw Kym peering into the room. Immediately I felt different. It must have been happiness. I was waiting to see her. Dad gestured for her to come in.

'Am I disturbing?' she asked innocently. I have never realized how beautiful she looks till that moment. Well, I know Kym is a beautiful girl but I have never really taken notice of it. I felt my heart race at the thought of her.

'No. Come on in,' Hal said. Kym stepped into the room and walked slowly towards my bed.

'I'll go get Anne,' dad said and Matt followed him out exclaiming he wanted to grab a bite in the cafeteria.

'We'll leave you two to talk. Maggie and I have a meeting to attend with Anthony and the rest,' Hal said and led Maggie out of the room. Now it was just Kym and I. I suddenly felt nervous. She came over and took the seat where dad had sat.

'Hey Ben! I am so glad you are ok now,' she voice sounded relief and she gave me a huge grin.

'I'm sorry if I scared you,' I looked at her. She just nods her head.

'I was so afraid of losing you. I was so scared,' Her voice choked a little. I saw her eyes started to water. I quickly reached out to her and held her hands.

'I am ok now. Don't cry buddy,' I assured her.

'Why do you keep calling me buddy?' she asked and a small smile appeared. Well, at least she is not mad at me for calling her that.

'Because you are my buddy although you are a girl,' I said and her smile got wider. I enjoyed this quiet moment that we are having right now. It feels good to see her and know that she is near.

'When I get better, I will teach you how to fight. I have not forgotten yet,'

'Ok. But keep in mind that I am a terrible fighter,' I said and he laughed.

When Anne entered the room to check on me, Kym left as she has resumed her duty in the cafeteria.

**Kym's POV**

I was just so relieved that Ben is fine. I had been worried sick. I didn't sleep a wink the entire night. I was outside of the room for the whole night. When I heard some voices from the room, I knew Ben has woken up. I waited a while before I go in to give the Masons' family some time. They were worried for Ben too.

When I stepped into the room, I felt like bursting into tears. To see Ben alive and smiling, there is nothing I would have ever asked for.

'Hey Kym, are you ok?' Julie asked as I stepped into the cafeteria. She was carrying some food in the tray.

'Yeah!' I looked at her and smile.

'I heard Ben woke up.'

'Yes, he did.'

'It's ok now so don't worry,' she said and we walked to the kitchen together. She is right. It's ok now but for how long? How long can we be protected? Will we ever be safe? When will be the next attack? Are we going to lose more people? I can't help but to ask those questions in my head. I am scare. I am fearful. I am worried.


	10. Chapter 10: Awkwardness

**Chapter 10: Awkwardness**

**Kym's POV**

'Kym, there you are. I have been looking for you.' I turned around as Ben approached. I was out drying some clothes in the vicinity of our camp. 'Meet me at the back of the camp near to the woods after you are done. Bring along the knife that I gave you,' he said and then walked away before I could answer him.

Thirty minutes later I was striding to the place that Ben told me. When I reached he was already there, sitting on the hard ground. He got up when he saw me.

'Are you ready for your first day of training for self-defense?' This doesn't sound like a question but more of a statement. I will never be ready but I don't think he would accept that answer. I just stood there trying very hard to look ready and eager.

'Did you bring along the pocket knife?' he asked. I showed it to him and he was pleased.

'It would be good if you can have a gun with you but I know you will refuse it so I'll be teaching you how to use the knife as your weapon in case you needed them to protect yourself,' He said as a-matter-of-fact.

'The skitters are strong, not that you do not know about it already. When you encounter them, take out your knife, gather your strength and lunge at their throat,' he said while showing me the moves. I just stood there and gathered as much info I could. I have encountered the skitters before and fought them off but I have never really learn how to kill them or protect myself.

'Imagine I am the skitter and that you are holding an imaginary knife. Come on Kym, lunge at me,' he called out when I didn't move. I took a few steps towards him, raise my right arm and then drop it back to my side.

'Ok…let me try again,' I said sounding a little embarrassed. I am not sure why but with Ben standing in front of me, I just can't lunge at him. My heart was racing.

'Ok. Now!' Ben raised his voice and I ran and lunge at him. At the same time he was giving out instructions on how I should be doing it correctly. We practice a few times and I got better every time. I was gaining some self-confidence.

'Let's try one last time,' Ben said and I got ready to lunge at him again. This time I tripped and fell on top of Ben when he lost his balance trying to catch me. We both landed on the ground with a loud thud.

'I am so sorry Ben,' I said as I tried to get off him. That very moment our eyes met. None of us spoke and I could feel my heart thumping wildly. What an awkward moment. My immediate thought was to tickle him to hide that awkwardness. He laughed as I kept tickling him. He tried to wriggle away from me which he did because he is so much stronger than I am. I stopped and we were both laughing like kids. As we lie on the ground we turned to face each other and smiled.

'That was fun. I haven't laughed like that for a long long time,' Ben said as he put one of his arms under his head. I did the same.

'Me too,' I said and turned my head up to the sky. It was a bright sunny afternoon which was very rare because most of the time it would either be raining heavily or drizzling.

'Kym, remembered I asked on the rooftop if you ever wonder what life would have been if the invasion didn't happened?' I just nod. 'You said you think about it all the time. What do you think about?' he asked. I didn't expect him to ask me that. He sounded serious and I turned to face him.

He was holding his gaze at me.

**Ben's POV**

Kym turned her head towards me for a brief moment like she was contemplating answering the question and then she turned her gaze back to the sky. I kept looking at her and finally she spoke.

'If the invasion didn't happen, mom, dad and Amelia will still be alive. We will be like any ordinary family. Every day after school I will get to see mom and Amelia, and dad would be having dinners with us every night. On weekends, I will be hanging out with my besties, talking about boys, movies and music. On summer break, my family will be travelling to our grandparents' place in Florida. We would be taking pictures and spending time in the beach. If the invasion didn't happen, Amelia will have a chance to try out for the school play which she has been anticipating. Who knows, she might become an aspiring actress and she might get accepted into the school girls' soccer team. I might have applied for law school and got accepted. I might even have gone on dates and experience my first kiss,' Kym said. There wasn't any bitterness in her voice but sadness.

'You have never kissed before? Don't you have a boyfriend when you were in school?' I asked. I was surprise. Kym is beautiful and guys would definitely not miss a chance to go out with her.

'I have gone on a date just a few months before the invasion. I have just turned 15 and there was this guy in my history class whom I have been having a huge crush on for a long time. When he asked me out, I was thrilled. He wasn't my boyfriend but we did go out once. It was really awesome but we didn't kiss,' Kym said and smiled sweetly, still looking up at the sky. She must have been remembering that moment. I am not sure why but I felt jealous towards that guy, whoever he was.

'How about you?' she asked after a moment of silence between us.

'What about me,' I pretended not to know what she was asking.

'Aw…come on Ben. I spilled mine. Now's your turn,' she looked at me with such a beautiful face. When I remained quiet, she started to tickle me again.

'ok, ok…I'll tell you,' I said in between laughing and trying to avoid her tickle.

'You want to know about whether I dated before in the past or what it is that I think about if the invasion never happened.'

'Both.'

'Well….If the invasion never happened, my family and I would have continued to have camping trips every summer. Hal would have continued to be the famous jock in school with all the girls swooning over him. Matt will have the opportunity to experience normalcy and I probably would have applied to study medicine. Mom would have been so proud of us, even though we gave her so many headaches. Dad would have continued to lecture in the university. We would play chess, scribbles and monopoly after dinner every night. During weekends, I will be browsing books in the library while Hal will be out on hot dates with the girls. Matt would be pestering mom to take him to the arcades,' I said as all those memories flashed before my eyes. Both Kym and I were quiet before she started asking questions again.

'Ben. Although Hal called you a Math geek, I am sure there are girls in school who are interested in you,' she said. That was so random it got me laughing.

'What's so funny? I am serious. I am not trying to make you feel better,' she said, her tone of voice was serious.

'I don't find it funny but I have never really paid much attention to girls besides books,' I said but things might have changed now. I didn't say that out loud.

'So, you have never been on dates before? Have you ever asked a girl out to the prom at least? Never kissed a girl too?' Kym was shooting all these questions at me and I wasn't sure which to answer first. After thinking through I replied.

'Ok, the answer to all the three questions you asked is a yes!'

'Wow! Not bad! So, tell me about them, I mean the girls you dated before,' Kym asked. I can't believe she wants to embarrass me.

'It's kind of embarrassing so I don't think I want to tell you that,' I said and felt my face flushed.

'Aw..come on. Didn't you say we are best friends? I have already told you about mine. It's your turn now.' When I remained quiet, Kym kept pestering me until I gave up.

'My first date was with this girl in my Chemistry class. The first date we went on was for prom night. She was also the first girl that I kissed,' I said.

'That's it? Didn't you ask her out again?' Kym was curious.

'Well, she moved away after that year. And not long after that, the invasion happened.' Kym looked at me and I turned to look at her too. I am certain both of us were thinking about the same thing – the invasion took everything from us. We aren't certain whether both this girl and guy were still alive.

'What do you think our lives would be from now onwards?' she whispered. She looked so serene and peaceful. She looked beautiful.

'I…,' before she could say another word I leaned towards her and kissed her full on the lips. I don't know what came over me but I felt the sudden urge to be close to her and to feel her lustrous lips against mine. I must have taken her by surprise because I felt her tense and then she kissed me back. And almost immediately she pushed me away. We scrambled to a sitting position.

'I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to scare you,' I said. I was shock at my own action.

'I'm sorry too. Let's go back to camp,' she said trying to sound normal. She got up and walked back to camp without waiting for me.

She was sorry! Sorry that I kissed her or sorry that she kissed me back? I desperately wanted to know.


	11. Chapter 11: Silent

**Chapter 11: Silent**

**Kym's POV**

It's been a week since that awkward kiss with Ben. Things will definitely change between us and I don't want that. Was that kiss impulsive or does Ben has feelings for me? I kissed him back so does this means I want us to be more than friends? Do I have feelings for him? Argh….. I don't know. I don't have the answer and that was the reason I have been avoiding him for a whole week. I don't know what to say or how to react if I see him. Because of that kiss, I have been thrown into complete and utter confusion. I have to admit that I enjoyed the kiss no matter how brief it was but it felt so wrong. Why exactly, I don't know.

'Earth calling to Kym,' Matt said excitedly. I stopped stirring the pot of beans and saw Matt and the rest were already in line for lunch in the cafeteria. I quickly scoop some on his plate so the next person could proceed along the line.

'Thanks,' Matt said as he took the plate from me and hurried along the line to get some other food

'Are you alright? You seem to be in deep thought,' Julie, who was standing next to me, asked.

'Yeah,' I muttered.

Just then I saw Ben entered the cafeteria. Our eyes met for a brief moment before I looked away. I have been making sure for the whole week that I won't encounter him during lunch by swapping duty with Melissa. I thought Ben would be out with the rest to scout a new area. I must have mistaken. I can't avoid him forever. In fact, I missed him. I miss spending time with him but I just feel so awkward!

**Ben's POV**

Finally there she is. She has been avoiding me for the entire week after that kiss. I don't blame her. I was rash and I have taken her by surprise. I have tried to explain to her but I never got the chance. I knew she intentionally swapped duty with Melissa so we won't bump into each other during meal times. She has even stopped going to the rooftop. I knew because I went to look for here there every single night. I just hope she will not shut away from me. I hope she will stop avoiding me. I need to talk to her. I need to explain.

I got in line with the rest and waited patiently until I reached her. She looked up awkwardly and without a word scoop some beans onto my plate.

'Kym, meet me at the rooftop tonight at ten. We need to talk,' I said loud enough for her to hear only. She looked up at me again and nod. Relief washed over. She didn't decline. That's a good sign. I took my plate and walked over to where Denni was sitting alone.

'Hey Ben!' she said when I sat across from her at the table.

'Hey,' I said and remained quiet.

'You have been kind of quiet lately. Is something bothering you? By the way, I didn't see much of you and you 'girlfriend lately?' she teased. The word 'girlfriend' makes me feel happy which has never happened before. But when I realized my situation, my spirit faltered.

'Yeah. I am fine. We've been busy with stuff,' I mumbled. Sensing that I prefer not to talk, Denni didn't ask any more questions. Occasionally I would look up and steal glances at where Kym was. I missed her. I missed spending time with her. Tonight we will talk.


	12. Chapter 12: Are We Still Friends?

**Chapter 12: Are We Still Friends?**

**Ben's POV**

It has been an extremely difficult day. The recued mission for the harnessed kids took much longer than we expected. Another massive fight was ensued with the skitters and mechs. A few of our fighters were injured but not serious. Upon arriving at camp, under Colonel Weaver's order, we went straight to the meeting room. Dad explained there were some aliens' activities spotted not too far from our camp. We knew it was Karen. She still wanted to form the alliance with us. Of course, this will never happen. Dad and Colonel Weaver will not agree to it. We knew Karen and the Overlord will take over and wipe out the entire nation if we join with them. We knew too that Karen would use force if we do not agree so we have to be ready to fight. After the meeting, Denni and I sped off to scout the new aliens' activities to report back any new findings. By the time we arrive back at camp, it was already dark. I went straight to the rooftop. I hope she was still there although I was already 15 minutes late.

She was still there. I was relieved. She turned around the moment she heard footsteps behind her. She gave me a faint smile and returned her gaze to the skies. She loves to do that when she was lost for words or she has nothing to say. Most of our time spent together on the rooftop was with her starring at the darkened sky while I did most of the talking and I am not someone who talks a lot so imagine the silence between us. But that's not a problem for us. We just enjoyed each other's company and knowing that each other is near.

I walked towards to where she was sitting and sat next to her. Tonight unlike any other nights, I felt tension between us or maybe I have imagined it. We can't pretend that the kiss didn't happen because it did happen. I didn't just kiss anybody. It was Kym….my best friend. The girl who has spent almost all the time with me since the invasion. The girl who was supportive and understood my dilemma and problems. The girl who brought hopes to my life in this harsh world that we live in now.

'Kym, let's talk about what happened the other day when we….,' I just don't know how to say it. I felt awkward and I know she feels it too.

'Ok. Let's talk about it,' she said without any hint of embarrassment. I was glad.

I took a deep breath and said 'I'm sorry if I startled you that day but I am not sorry that I kissed you. I wanted you to know that the kiss wasn't impulsive although I didn't plan it. I was glad it happened.' Kym was quiet and seems to be finding the right word to say. I took the opportunity to continue.

'I don't even know when my feelings for you have started but those feelings leading up to that day when we kiss, it does not happened overnight. When you were captured by Karen and was badly injured, I realized I cared more about you than I should. It terrifies me to think I almost lost you. After the whole thing was over, my feelings for you have evolves. It's not just as simple as a love for a friend but something more. And that day when I kissed you, it felt so right.'

'I'm sorry Ben,' she said after a moment of hesitation.

'You regretted that you kissed me back?' I asked, feeling hurt.

'No! Never! I am sorry that things between us are changing. I am unsure of my feelings towards you. I like you..a lot. Maybe even more than a friend that I might not even realized it until recently but I don't think I want our friendship to change. I don't want to start a relationship. Not now.' She turned to me and there was this sadness and pain on her face. I raised my hand and smooth the frown off her face. She smiled at this gesture. Such beauty. Why haven't I noticed that before?

'You don't have to apologize for that! But why?' I asked. I wanted to know.

**Kym's POV**

It's killing me to tell him I don't want to start a relationship with him when my heart is screaming at me to do otherwise. I have started to feel differently about him too only recently during the times he was injured. That feeling of losing him terrifies me. The thought of not able to see him again, not able to have him by my side were scary. I have not admitted it myself too that I felt something for him. And when he kissed me that day, I completely lost it so I kissed him back. Now, at this present moment, how do I tell him that I care for him and love him without hurting his feelings?

'I am not sure how to tell you this but I am not very optimistic about our lives at the moment. We have been fighting for the past three years and we have lost so many people whom we love and care,' I said with so much pain in my voice. I can't help it. This is exactly how I was feeling at the moment. Our lives have been robbed off by this invasion. When Ben was silent, I continued.

'I am not confident at all with our future. I am not even sure if there's going to be a future for anyone of us here in the 2nd Mass.' I know I am contradicting myself. I remembered how I have always looked at Tom and Anne, and Hal and Maggie and said to myself that love is what gives us hope. Love is what keeps us going. But when it comes to me, I am afraid to love. More importantly I am afraid to lose this love thus it's better not to love at all. I might regret this in the future but right now, I am afraid.

'I know exactly how you feel,' Ben said as he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back. There were just so much emotions running in my head at that moment.

**Ben's POV**

I don't feel it was right of me to push her when she is not ready for a relationship. I don't blame her. Our lives right now are uncertain and unpredictable. She is scare, frightens and terrifies although she fails to see that she is a strong person inside. At least she is confronting her fears and not denying them. She is being true to herself although she didn't see it doesn't have to be this way.

'I know exactly how you feel. I feel it too but I even in this cruel and harsh world that we live in we can still find hope in each other. Love can still exist,' I said. I don't expect this will change her mind immediately but I wanted her to know that's not the end yet. Because I care so much for her I am willing to release her from the dilemma.

'I know, Ben. I know but not now,' she said as I stroke her hair. I released her from our hugs and looked right into her eyes.

'I know what you are thinking. Don't because nothing will break our friendships, ok,' I said with confident and that made her smile. I am sure she thought our friendship will be over after this conversation. I am not a selfish and inconsiderate guy.

'Thank you,' she said softly.

'For what?'

'For being so understanding,' she said.

'Are we still friends?' she asked.

'Nope!' I said and I almost chuckled when I saw her eyes grew big.

'We are _**best**_ friends,' I quickly added. She delivered a soft punch on my shoulder. I did the same to her and we smiled.

How can I let go of this friendship when she means so much to me? I thought silently to myself.


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Days Ahead?

**Chapter 13: Happy Days Ahead?**

**Kym's POV**

I was carrying a basketful of laundry when I saw Hal, Ben, and Maggie coming out from the meeting room They were deep in thoughts and didn't notice me. I called out Ben's name. They all turned and when they saw me, they each gave me a smile.

'Just after a meeting?' I asked. When Ben saw the heavy load of laundry I was holding, he offered to carry them for me.

'Yeah. Hal and I will be heading out soon,' Maggie said. It was one of their night duties.

'We'll see you two later,' Hal said before he and Maggie walked away. Ben and I turned to each other and walk along the hallway towards the back of the building where we do most of the washing.

'Looks like it were an intense discussion and there seems to be more frequent meetings lately. Has something happened?' I asked and turned to Ben. He looked straight ahead and hesitated a while. It's been two weeks since Ben and I had our talk about the 'awkward kiss' on the rooftop. Our friendship has gone back to how it was before and in fact, I felt that it has become better.

'A few weeks ago, some aliens' activities were spotted not too far from our camp. We just wanted to be sure thus more of the fighters have been doing more rounds lately.' A sudden fear came over me. Aliens' activities! It must be Karen.

'It's Karen,' I said out loud without realizing. The day I was captured by Karen flashed before me. I must have looked frightened because Ben looked at me and he was concern.

'Hey, don't you worry. She's not going to hurt anyone,' he tried to assure me.

'She is still not giving up on forming an alliance with us, eh?'

'We will never form the alliance with her. We are preparing to blow up whatever activities that they are doing in that area. Most of the fighters have gone to observe the place these few weeks. We are confident we can do it without being detected,' Ben was certain.

'When?' I asked. This is a huge and dangerous mission. I am worried for him and the 2nd Mass fighters.

'Soon,' was his reply.

**Ben's POV**

'Hey bro! You seem to have a lot on your mind,' I turned to my side and say Hal walking towards me. Both of us are on night duty tonight. Yesterday's conversation with Kym about Karen had me unsettled. I was concern about Kym. I know Karen will surely attack and the activities that we have spotted near to our camp site don't look too good. The skitters' rebels have information that whatever that Karen and the Aliens are working on will be detrimental to the human race. Dad and Colonel Weaver have been coming up with strategies and have been planning for the attack. If Kym is by my side all the time, I can be confident I'll never let anything happens to her but most of the time I am with the 2nd Mass' fighters. Although we remain as friends, I still can't deny my own feelings for her. I am just waiting and hoping that she will change her mind one day.

'Nah', I replied nonchalantly.

'Is it about Kym?' Hal's question caught me off guard. Looking at my hesitant face, he confirmed it.

'I knew it! Maggie was right!' he said sheepishly. What? Maggie also knows about it?

'What are you talking about?' I tried to brush it off.

'Oh come on. You know what I am talking about. It's Kym, you like her,' he said. This time there isn't any tease in his voice.

'Maggie saw you both the other day, at the back of our camp near to the forest. Both of you were kissing,' he said, trying very hard not to laugh. I looked at him and sigh.

'You are right that I like Kym but Maggie was wrong. We were not kissing. I kissed her!' I said. It was embarrassing to talk about this with my brother but I was glad there is someone for me to confide my feelings at the moment.

'She doesn't like you that way?' Hal asked. This is complicated and I am not too sure how to explain to him. I am not even sure I want to explain to him but I know he will not let it go.

'We both feel the same way but… it's complicated,' I was exasperate thinking about this friendship/relationship.

'What's the problem if you both like each other?' He was confused. I don't blame him.

'She doesn't want to start anything right now and she wants our friendship to remain as it is now.'

'Sucks!' he blurted out.

'Yeah. But I respect her decision.' I said.

'Whoa…my brother has finally grown up,' Hal can't help but to tease me.

'I am no longer the math geek you thought along, dumb jock,' I teased back. He smiled. Hal and I used to get into a lot of arguments when we were younger. I think this is what brothers are supposed to do – frustrate each other out. But Hal is a good brother to both me and Matt. I realized it a lot after the invasion. Maggie told me one day a few weeks after I have been rescued from the alien that Hal has been searching frantically for me. He even risks his life by wearing Rick's harness to get close to the skitters just to rescue me. When Anne removed my harness, he and the rest of my family stayed with me until I wake up. During the time when Jimmy died, he tried to get through to me too although I push him away. The time when I decided to stay with the skitters' rebellions, he was very upset but he respected my decision too. That day under the bridge when he pulled me into a brotherly hug, I knew Hal cares a lot for me. I never admitted to him before but I care a lot about him too.

'She might change her mind later,' Hal said encouragingly and pat me on the shoulder. Maybe but it's very unlikely.


	14. Chapter 14: We Will Always Be Friends

**Chapter 14: We Will Always Be Friend**

**Ben's POV**

After days and weeks of observing the aliens' activities and endless of meetings, tonight was the day. Tonight the fighters of 2nd Mass will go on our mission to destroy Karen and her allies. There wasn't any fear, only determination and confident. Even if we die fighting, we will. We can never let 'them' win the war. As I strapped my rifle to my back, I saw Matt sitting on his bed, looking glum. I knew what he was thinking, but dad will not allow him to join us on this mission. Hal and I will not agree too. I am not treating him like a kid but I still feel he is too young. This is an important and dangerous mission and I want him to be safe.

'Why didn't dad allowed me to come with you all?' he sounded dejected.

'Only when you are ready, buddy,' I said hoping he would understand.

'But I am old enough now. I am almost thirteen and I have proved myself as a fighter' He exclaimed. We all knew that but somehow we just wanted to protect him for however much we could. I walked towards him and crouched down in front of him.

'I never doubted you're a good fighter. Dad, Hal, Colonel Weaver, Maggie and the rest of the 2nd Mass have never doubted that too. You will fight alongside us one day. I promised,' I gave him a smile and ruffled his hair. He looked sullenly at me. I pulled him close and we embraced in a brotherly hug.

'Take care Ben.' He tighten the hug

'You too.'

Matt walked me to where the group has assembled. Colonel Weaver and Jean, his daughter, was in a deep conversation. Hal, Maggie and the others were hauling up stuff into the jeeps. Pope and the Berserkers were checking on their weapons. Dad and Anne were giving each other a hug, and when dad saw Matt and me he motioned for Matt to come over. Matt trudged slowly over with his head hanging. I gave him a pat on the shoulder and then from a distance I spotted her. She was standing all alone looking at us getting ready for battle. Our eyes met and we locked in a gaze with one another. My mind went back to the conversation we had an hour.

**[Flashback]**

Right after the meeting when Colonel Weaver and Dad told us that the mission will commence in two hours from now, I rushed to the rooftop. This is the day I have been waiting and dreading at the same time. I wanted so much to get this mission over with and I am glad that we are finally doing it. The more we wait the worst our situations will become. We do not know what Karen might be planning and we have to make a quick move. Another part of me is dreading it is because it's going to be difficult to tell Kym. And there were just so much I wanted to tell her. Of course she would understand but I know she would be extremely worried as well. And when I am gone, who is there to protect her? Not that she doesn't know how to take care of herself; I just wanted to be near her to know that she is safe. When I pushed open the door leading to the rooftop, it was empty. It's very unlikely for Kym to be late. She is always very prompt and on time. I waited and after more than 15 minutes, I knew she is not coming and I began to panic. Just as I was about to leave, the creaked of the door alerted me. I saw Kym slowly walking up to where I was standing. Relief washed over my face. She's safe. She's ok. She's fine.

'Hey,' she said. She didn't apologize for being late and neither were there any explanations for it. This is another thing that is very unlike her. We stood facing each other.

'I need to tell you some….' Before I could finish she cut me off.

'I know. The mission will be tonight. I heard about it,' she said.

'Yeah, we will be leaving in two hours' time,' I said, my gaze locking into hers. Her eyes were searching mine and there seems to be things she wanted to tell me but she was hesitant.

'Please stay safe,' finally she uttered softly. I pulled her into a hug. It feels so good to be near her. I stroke her hair and placed my chin on her head.

'I will. I promise. Promise you will take care too when I'm gone,' I said as I pulled her away and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. At that very moment, it doesn't matter what my feelings for her were. I just wanted her to be safe and I wanted to come back..alive. She nodded and pulled me in into another hug. We stayed that way for a long long while.

**[End of Flashback]**

**Kym's POV**

When our eyes met, I felt this sudden pain and hurt in my heart. I am not going to stop him from fighting because that would be selfish of me. I know deep inside that we need to fight. The 2nd Mass need to soldier on for our humanity sake. Although I am not one of the fighters, I know this mission is important. It is going to be dangerous too. But I want to stay confident that with the help from the volms and rebel skitters we stand a greater chance in making this mission a success. But still, the worry, concern and anxiety are there. I feel unease. It felt like this is the final goodbye. I don't like this feeling but I can't get rid of it. I want to stay positive that each and every one of the 2nd Mass who is going for this mission will be kept safe. That my Ben will be safe too. 'My' Ben? Yes, though I never admitted to him loudly, he will always be 'my' Ben. If we have met under different circumstances, will things be different between us?

Neither of us makes a move. We just stood there and locked in our gazed. He finally walked towards me but without breaking our gaze. So many emotions were running inside me. He understood why I do not want to start a relationship. He respected my decision. I am glad but am I being selfish? I am protecting myself from being hurt and in return, I deprived Ben from receiving my love which I have so much to give but was fearful to give. He has freely given me so much and yet I am denying him that little love that could make so much difference.

Before both of us could speak, Colonel Weaver shouted for them to get ready to leave in five minutes. Both Ben and I shifted uncomfortably. Each of us searching for words to say but somehow nothing was said.

'So, that's it. I am leaving now,' Ben finally break the silence and I could hear the reluctance in his voice.

'Yeah,' that's all I could utter.

'Here. Save keeps this for me until I come back,' Ben said as he handed his sketch book to me. With that he turned and walked away. I looked at the sketch book and flipped it open. I came to a page where I have not seen before. There on the page was a drawing of both Ben and I with our arms around each other. We were smiling happily. At the bottom of the drawing was this note 'Me & my best friend, Kym. The girl who touched my heart and shown me the meaning of life. The girl who stole my heart and make me fall in love.' A sudden swirl of emotions hit me. I looked up from the drawing and noticed that he was walking further and further away. I clutched the sketch book tightly in my hands.

'Ben!' I shouted. He stopped and turned around. I ran towards him at full force and he had to stretch out his arms to steady me when I reached him. I flung my arms around his shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. I don't care if anyone was staring at us. I just wanted to feel him near me once more.

'I know I have been selfish and stupid. I was not ready to start anything with you and I am still not ready but I wanted to give both of us a chance,' I said with tears streaming down my face. I felt his arms tightened around me and then he pulled away from me. He wiped away my tears and stroked my cheeks. There was a smile on his face.

'Thank you,' he said. With that I stood on tip toe and brushed my lips against his. I took him by surprised this time.

'Please take care. Promise me you will come back,' I said. He nodded. From the corner of my eyes I saw everyone in the 2nd Mass looked at us. But I wasn't embarrassed.

I do not know what our future holds but I wanted to give each other a chance. I want to give him the love that he deserves. It doesn't matter whether I am ready or not. If I love someone deep enough, I am willing to give. And even if I don't see him again, I have no regrets. I am sure he would have no regrets too.

**Ben's POV**

When Kym ran towards me and gave me a big hug, I was surprised. I was even more surprised when she kissed me lightly on the lips. I didn't expect it. I was glad she has finally decided to be truthful with her feelings. She has finally understood that love is so much more than just a feeling. It involves pain and hurt too. And that makes love even more powerful.

'No matter what happens, we will always have each other. We will always be friends,' I said as I turned and walked towards the jeep where most of them were waiting. All eyes were on Kym and I but I wasn't bothered at all. I felt a sense of joy within me. Hal gave me a soft punch on the shoulder when I passed him. Maggie flashed me a smile. Dad and Anne were looking affectionately at me. Matt gave me a thumbs' up while Denni just grinned.

We have no idea what the future will be like. At the moment it doesn't look promising but for the last three years, the human race has not stop fighting. Our outlook of life is not encouraging but our fighting spirit is strong. We will encounter many obstacles. We will continue to lose our love ones as long as this war continues. But we will not lose hope. We will fight till the end. Love will bring us through it all.

END -


End file.
